


Late Night Doubts

by softestsweater



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Hugs, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Komahina - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, They're just cuties, hajime is emotional, nagito cant sleep, no killing game but its still on the island, soft, they have tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestsweater/pseuds/softestsweater
Summary: Komaeda can't sleep and decides to knock on Hinata's door for no good reason. Hugs and comfort ensue.
Relationships: Hajime/Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime, Nagito/Hajime
Kudos: 201





	Late Night Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fanfic i've ever published~  
i hope you enjoy hinata trying to get komaeda to stop calling himself scum. it's a hard task.

Three quiet raps sounded at the door, causing Hinata to stir from the dream he had been having.  
It was a pleasant dream. He didn’t remember exactly what it had been about, nor who was in it. All he knew was that he woke up feeling safe and relaxed.   
He rubbed at his eyes and wondered who the hell was knocking at his door at this hour of the night. He drowsily reached for his clock to check the time.   
2:36 AM.   
Whoever was standing outside his cottage better have a damn good reason for being there. He was exhausted, the night before being full of mishaps. It had been Souda’s birthday, and Togami had put him and Tanaka in charge of planning a surprise party. Hinata knew it had been doomed from the start, the first warning sign appearing when Souda had walked in on them putting up decorations. Hinata had been in the washroom, and unfortunately, Tanaka happened to be a horrible liar. Accidents continued to happen after that, with some mistakes being bigger than others. But in the end, Souda still appreciated the effort and took his disaster party like a champ. 

Hinata groaned and kicked his sheets away. He took a moment to stretch before rolling out of bed. When he tried to move towards the door, he accidentally walked into his nightstand. His foot banged against one of the legs.  
“Crap!” He cussed. He repositioned himself to make sure he didn’t cross paths with any other pieces of furniture. Hinata made his way cautiously to the door, reaching out blindly. When he made contact with the door handle, he retracted his hand. He took a moment to smooth out his hair and to pull his shirt down. He opened the door.

“Ah, Hinata-kun- I was beginning to worry you weren’t going to answer!” Standing in front of Hinata was Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. He was a bit of an enigma, distancing himself from his classmates while simultaneously talking about how grateful he was to be here with them. His hair was a tangled mess, the white strands parting in all different directions. There were dark circles under his eyes. Hinata was surprised he had come to his door. They hadn’t had many conversations, and even then Hinata hadn’t been able to say much. He simply didn’t know what to talk about in his presence, and it didn’t help that Hinata thought he was rather attractive as well.  
“Jesus, Komaeda. Do you realize how late it is?” Hinata gestured towards the sky, which was pitch black. As if Komaeda hadn’t already realized that, Hinata thought to himself. Idiot.  
“Did I wake you up?” He sounded guilty, taking a step backward from the door. “I shouldn’t have troubled you in the first place. I am extremely sorry. I can just leave if you-”  
“No- wait! Tell me what you wanted first.” Hinata cut in, almost desperate to keep him from leaving so abruptly. “I’d rather you not just knock on my door and then leave the second I open it.”  
Komaeda shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He ran one of his fingers through his hair, getting caught in a tangle and tugging harder than he should have. “I couldn’t sleep and needed a distraction. I figured if I was going to wake anyone up, you’d be the most likely to let me in.”  
Some part of Hinata softened at the sight of him standing there, looking exhausted and embarrassed. Something about Komaeda made Hinata feel sympathetic towards him. He seemed to struggle to talk to his peers normally, either coming off as awkward or way too strong. Outwardly, Komaeda appeared like he was confident and comfortable, wearing a long green jacket with red accents in certain places. He had a very free feeling style. And maybe sometimes Komaeda did seem as confident as he looked if you could catch him at the right time. It was like he had a switch, a trigger, that would make him go back to self-deprecation. And for the life of him, Hinata could not figure out what it was.  
“Well, I’m awake already. You might as well come in.”

Komaeda sat awkwardly at Hajime’s dinner table, his legs too long to fit under the chair properly. Because of this, he was sitting on the seat sideways. It was almost endearing. Hinata felt a blush creep up his cheeks and returned to the task at hand. He shouldn’t be looking at Komaeda like that. It would get him nowhere.  
He busied himself with pouring tea for the two of them to drink. Komaeda had said he only wanted a bit of milk in his. More for me, Hinata thought, as he poured milk into his liberally. He added a couple pinches of sugar as well.  
“Here.” Hinata set the cup down gently beside the other boy. Komaeda gave him a slight smile, which was more like a wonky smirk.   
Hinata didn’t want to say he had a crush on Komaeda. He would describe it more of an interest in him, just as a person overall. Of course, it was clear that he was attractive, but that wasn’t what Hinata was most focused on. Komaeda made Hinata curious.

“So, um..” Hinata began, as he positioned himself across the table from Komaeda. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”  
“Hinata, is there anyone you really care about?” The question took Hinata off guard, his surprise visible on his face.   
“What do you mean by that?”  
Komaeda brought his cup up to his lips and took a small sip. “Somebody that you’d like a future with. Somebody who makes you excited for tomorrow. Is there anyone like that in your life?”  
The silence stretched between them as Hinata mulled over the question. He was confused over why Komaeda was asking something like that. Hinata looked at him. He was tracing lines along the cup. The moonlight was illuminating his face in a way that made him seem almost ethereal. Hinata hadn’t bothered to turn any lights on because they hurt his eyes, and he wasn’t regretting that decision now.  
“I suppose my parents, of course. And all my friends.” Hinata fidgeted awkwardly. “Everyone here too, I guess. I can never really predict what any one of you are going to do next.”  
Komaeda let out a small laugh. It sounded almost bitter.  
“I’m happy that you have people like that in your life. Although, if I’m included in that ‘everyone here’ part, I request you take me off.”  
Hinata raised his eyebrows. “Why?” He leaned in further, trying to close the distance between him and Komaeda. He was sitting right across from Hinata, yet he felt so far away. “I mean, out of everyone, you may be the one that I'm most interested in. We’ve been on this island for over three months now, and yet you haven’t seemed to connect with anyone. You include yourself in activities, and then leave when anyone tries to get you involved further. Why is that?”  
Komaeda looked Hinata in the eye, his expression almost like a warning sign. His mouth was twisted into a frown. But Hinata wasn’t ready to back down. Komaeda’s stare frustrated him. It wasn’t that he couldn’t open up, it was that he didn’t want to.  
“Hinata, I think you’ve got the wrong idea. I have no right to be important to you, even in the slightest. Scum like me has no place among you ultimates anyways.”  
Hinata clenched his fists.   
“Why do you always say that? I’m tired of you saying you’re scum because you’re not.” Hinata felt himself getting increasingly heated, but he couldn’t stop. “Hell Komaeda- we don’t even know what my talent is! So why am I so great?” Hinata had startled the other boy. Komaeda was shaking, his hands gripped the cup so hard that his knuckles had gone white. Despite that, he was surprisingly poker-faced for the situation. He opened his mouth and words began to spill out.  
“But Hinata, it doesn’t matter if we don’t know! You’re still an ultimate! You can give hope to other people! That’s what makes you all so amazing. Compared to everyone else, I’m a lowly piece of trash. I am noth-”

Hinata’s hand connected with the side of Komaeda’s cheek in a matter of seconds. The sound echoed across the room. He withdrew his hand and immediately raised his hands in defense. He hadn’t meant to slap Komaeda, it was in the heat of the moment that Hinata had decided he’d do anything the shut the other boy up.   
There was a pause for a moment, both of them sitting there in silence, stunned. It felt like it went on for ages, just Hinata standing above the white-haired boy, neither of them saying anything. Finally, Hinata broke the silence, coming back to his senses.  
“God, Komaeda, I’m so sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine.”  
It obviously wasn’t fine. There was a red blotch appearing on the side of his cheek, his normally pale skin turning a shade of pink. Komaeda lips had gone back into his normal, carefree smile.   
“Really, it’s my fault. I wake you up this late at night and expect you to be happy to see me. I wouldn’t expect anyone to be happy to see me, even when they’re well-rested.”

Something was curling around in Hinata’s stomach, making his insides feel like sludge. He almost felt like he could cry.   
“I-” Hinata exhaled. He opted not to try to speak, and instead decided to throw away any regard for acting normal around Komaeda.  
“I’m sorry, still” he blurted out as he essentially hurled himself at Komaeda, his arms wrapping around Komaeda’s neck as he pulled him into a hug. He felt the other boy paralyze beneath him, not returning the embrace. Hinata couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed a way to get his message across that he cared about Komaeda- that everyone did. This seemed like the only way he could do it without being interrupted with another self-deprecating rant. He felt Komaeda’s hair brush against his cheek. He smelled like firewood and soap. 

Hinata only realized to let go when Komaeda shifted uncomfortably beneath him. As he pulled away, he felt his entire body warm-up with embarrassment.   
“I- uhm.. sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I was just trying to help.”  
Komaeda smiled at him, and this time he truly smiled. It wasn’t like the other ones Hinata had received that felt forced and fake; like they were concealing something. This was a smile that held nothing behind it.  
“Thank you, Hinata. It’s been a while since I’ve been embraced like that.” Komaeda stood up from his seat, running his fingers through his hair. “I think I may be able to go back to sleep now.”  
Ah. Hinata couldn’t deny the disappointment he felt that coursed through his body. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to get back to sleep after all that. Although, because of the interaction they had just had, Hinata felt that he had pulled back a layer of Komaeda Nagito’s personality. Hinata felt a sense of satisfaction from the night’s events.   
Komaeda made his way towards the door, pulling his coat back over his shoulders. Hinata trailed behind him, getting ready to see him off. The white-haired boy looked back at him, seeming like he was trying to make a decision. He came to a conclusion. Komaeda’s hand darted towards Hinata’s hand, awkwardly wrapping their fingers together. It seemed like he was going for resting his hand on top of Hinata’s, like a silent way of saying goodbye, but he ended up grabbing it instead. Hinata’s hand was warm against Komaeda’s.   
Finally, Komaeda pulled away. “Goodnight, Hinata.”  
Flustered, Hinata could only manage to choke out a pathetic “Ah, bye.” He watched as Komaeda closed the door. At the last second, Hinata remembered something.  
“Hey, wait- You never told me-” Too late. The door had already clicked shut.

“That bastard never told me why he couldn’t sleep in the first place.”


End file.
